disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
LaCienega Boulevardez
'LaCienega Boulevardez'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0060502/?ref_=tt_cl_t8 is the main antagonist appearing in Disney Channel's ''The Proud Family''. She is Penny's nemesis and later frenemy. She is voiced by Alisa Reyes. History She is the Hispanic frenemy of Penny. She is wealthy, beautiful and is the most popular girl in school. She once spread a rumor about Penny and nerdy boy Myron. Personality LaCienega is stuck up and conceited, but deep down inside, she's insecure and a little jealous of Penny because she's more down to earth. She and Penny constantly antagonize each other and Penny is usually stuck with her. Due to the friendship between their folks, they are honorary cousins. In the show, LaCienega is able to convince her parents and the Prouds that she is a very sweet and moral young lady, while in the fact, she is arrogant, vain, selfish, snobbish, and obnoxious. Penny and LaCienega only hang out with each other because their parents are best friends and they share the same circle of friends. However, deep down she likes Penny a bit, but would never publicly show it or admit it. She is also in an R&B girl band called L.P.D.Z. Episode Appearances *"Suga Mama's Believers" *"Wedding Bell Blues" *"It Takes a Thief" *"Bring It On" *"Strike" *"Rumors" *"Tiger Whisperer" *"Spelling Bee" *"She's Got Game" *"Forbidden Date" *"Don't Leave Home Without It" *"Seven Days of Kwanzaa" *"The Party" *"Love Thy Neighbor" *"I Had a Dream" *"I Love You Penny Proud" *"Puff's Magic Adventure" *"Enter the Bullies" *"Hip-Hop Helicopter" *"Romeo Must Wed" *"A Star Is Scorned" *"A Hero for Halloween" *"Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thingy, Baby" *"Poetic Justice" *"Hooray for Iesha" *"Camping Trip" *"Crouching Trudy, Hidden Penny" *"Boot Camp" *"One in a Million" *"Tween Town" *"Hmmm... Tastes Like…" *"There's Something About Rene" *"Adventures in BeBe-Sitting" *"Surf and Turf" *"Johnny Lovely" *"The Camp,... the Counselor,... the Mole,... and the Rock" *"Penny Potter" *"Monkey Business" *"Thelma and Luis" *"Election" *"The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly" *"Smackmania 6: Mongo vs. Mama's Boy" *"Twins to Tweens" *"Culture Shock" *"Who You Callin' a Sissy?" *"Psycho Duck" Trivia *LaCienaga translates as "the wetlands" or "the swamp" in Spanish. *It was revealed in "Love Thy Neighbor" that LaCienega has big duck-like feet and she's also a good swimmer and that she seems to wear water shoes when she goes to the beach or to the pool. **Ironically, although she is ashamed of her big feet, when LaCienaga was crowned the winner in a beauty contest by Wizard Kelly, she was supremely confident on stage wearing a leotard and being barefoot. **However, in other episodes LaCienaga's feet are normal sized instead of large. **#In "Hip Hop Heilcopter", LaCienega's feet are shown to be normal size when she, Penny, Zoey and Dijonay wore their outfits on live TV. **#In "A Star Is Scorned", LaCienaga's feet are shown to be small when she is wearing platform sandals. **#In "Crouching Trudy, Hidden Penny", When LaCienega was barefooted for almost the entire episode, her feet are shown to be normal. **#In "Pyshco Duck", when after Penny saved Chester from drowing, LaCienega's feet are small. *LaCienega and her mother Sunset are named after La Cienega Boulevard and Sunset Boulevard, two Los Angeles area arterial roads that meet in West Hollywood, California. *LaCienega used to have more of a Hispanic accent, but eventually, her voice became more loud and scratchy. Gallery References Category:The Proud Family characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters in video games Category:Cheerleaders Category:Singing Characters Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Heroines Category:Athletes Category:Nieces Category:Students